1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a unique external appearance.
2. Background of the Invention
As functions of a terminal are varied, the terminal is implemented as a type of a multimedia player having complex functions, for example, a function of photographing photos or moving pictures, a function of reproducing music and moving picture files, a function of playing games, a function of receiving broadcasting, etc.
Terminals may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal depending on their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
As functions of the mobile terminal are varied, the mobile terminal is implemented as a type of a multimedia player having complex functions, for example, a function of photographing photos or moving pictures, a function of reproducing music and moving picture files, a function of playing games, a function of receiving broadcasting, etc.
Efforts for improving the structural and/or software part of the mobile terminal have been made in order to support and develop these functions of the mobile terminal.
Recent mobile terminals combining a communication function, etc. with these functions are frequently used. Since the recent mobile terminals have a function of processing various types of data, a multimedia function, etc. as well as the communication function, the recent mobile terminals are hardly distinguished from computers, etc.
A consumer can select a mobile terminal in consideration of not only its functions but also a feeling of sensible satisfaction. Thus, the external appearance of the mobile terminal is one of important factors for selecting the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal having a communication function is generally divided into a bar-type terminal (including a full touch screen type terminal), a folder-type terminal, a slide-type terminal, etc.
A battery, etc. is (attachably/detachably) provided to the rear of a main body in the bar-type terminal, the rear of a lower main body in the folder-type terminal, or the rear of a lower main body in the slide-type terminal. In addition, a camera or flash providing an illumination function necessary for photographing is provided to the rear of the main body in the bar-type terminal, the rear of the lower main body in the folder-type terminal, or the rear of the lower main body in the slide-type terminal. However, the area of the battery and camera used is smaller than the remaining area of the rear of the main body, and the design of the rear of the main body is monotonous.
The design or configuration of the rear of the main body having the battery provided thereto is mostly similar in all mobile terminals, and it is not each to vary the design of the rear of the main body. Therefore, it is required to develop a method of varying the design of the rear or surface case of a mobile terminal, thereby improving user's interest and feeling of satisfaction.